


A Marvel AU because why not (Please forgive me)

by of_rivers_and_moons



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers AU, F/F, F/M, I'm so sorry -moon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_rivers_and_moons/pseuds/of_rivers_and_moons
Summary: Hey y'all it's a Avengers AU we came up with and I'm upset 3000 that River doesn't know the MCU wellLOOK MOON!! i cannot sit through movies!!!! >>>:(((You can just look through Wikipedia





	1. Za Heroes Part 1

As said in the title and summary, a Avengers AU!

* * *

 

_"And I . . . am . . . Ironman!"_

_-Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark_

* * *

  _"We could use a guy like you on our team."_

_-Nagito Komaeda_

* * *

 

Here we have the first man of the MCU and the first movie that started it all and the person that we think fits him best is . . . 

 

Nagito Komaeda!

 

Both are rich and have troubled pasts. Tony was rarely ever given affection by his father, was kidnapped, almost killed several times, and sacrificed himself so many times to save the world. His character arc is a journey of selfish to selfless, which makes him a amazing character. Nagito is almost the same. His good and bad luck made him stressed and gain Dementia. His parents died when he was young and he believed that hope was the only thing that he could cling on. Both have significant others (Pepper for Tony and Hajime kinda for Nagito) and Nagito always tried to sacrifice himself . . . even if it was a bit questionable.

 

Speaking of significant others . . . 

* * *

  _"I thought you said this was safe!"_

_-Virginia "Pepper" Potts_

* * *

  _"I am Hajime Hinata!"_

_-Hajime Hinata_

* * *

 

Ah, yes, our favorite red head that doesn't take any shit. As said in the earlier paragraph, I'm sure that you know who we think fits her best. And that person is Hajime!

 

Both are serious and smart and don't take shit from others. Both often reprimand their friends and their spouses. Both are badass and are kind of like leaders. Pepper to Stark Indrustries and Hajime to Class 77. 

* * *

_"I work with Spider-Man, not for a Spider-Man!"_

_-Happy Hogan_

* * *

  _"Who do you think the traitor is?"_

_-Chiaki Nanami_

* * *

 

You may be surprised with our choice, but we chose Chiaki. No one really wanted to be friends with Nagito excluding Chiaki and Hajime, and Happy is Tony's bodygaurd. Both are always ready to protect someone and would do anything for their friend. Such as carry a engagement ring since 2008!

 

Oh, I mentioned Spider-Man! 

* * *

_"You have the right to remain silent!"_

_-Peter Parker_

* * *

  _"Isn't that right . . . LEON!?"_

_-Makoto Naegi_

* * *

 

_"I'm not fat!"_

_-Komaru Naegi_

* * *

 

The two lucky — yes! I typed two! — are Makoto Naegi and his Little Sister, Komaru Naegi!

 

Both are awkward and shy and complete precious beans that need to be protected. WHY AREN'T THE NAEGI'S MORE LOVED!?

 

Anyway, me and River wanted some Spider-Sibs! And we thought that both of them would be perfect! Thing is, Makoto would always talk his enemies down with words and Komaru kinda knows how to use a gun. Oh yeah! Both are teens and have brown hair!

* * *

 

_"Do you lay eggs?"_

_-Ned Leeds_

* * *

 

Aoi will be Ned! Both sometimes are comedy relief but also are ready to do what they need or believe what they need to do. Aoi believed that she had to bring everyone down to feel what Sakura felt while Ned kept his best friend's secret for him.

* * *

 

_"I'm not obsessed with him, just very observant."_

_-Michelle Jones_

* * *

  _"I was burned . . . badly."_

_-Kyoko Kirigiri_

* * *

 

Kyoko is . . . Michelle Jones!

 

Both are observant and intelligent. Both are the heroines and love interest for the protagonists, and both are mysterious and brooding. Michelle only lets her friends call her MJ and Kyoko only shows her burns to those that she considers family.

* * *

 

_"I can do this all day . . . "_

_-Steven Grant "Steve" Rogers_

* * *

 

_"I just want to live a quiet life with my Deva's . . . and you."_

_-Gundham Tanaka_

* * *

 

Both are the definitions of "Looks like could kill you but is actually a cinnamon roll" except Steve would actually kill you. Both sometimes speak strangely and both have best friends who they adore and love. Gundham loves animals while Steve loves drawing. 

* * *

 

_"Who the hell is Bucky?"_

_-James Buchachuan (?) "Bucky" Barnes_

* * *

 

_"I do not want to hear that!"_

_-Sonia Nevermind_

* * *

 

Sonia is the friend that we're talking about!

 

Bucky and Sonia have both been brainwashed (WHICH WE BOTH RESENT) and both have killed millions under the brainwashing. Bucky knows how to fight and Sonia knows who to use a tank and a rocket launcher and several weapons. I believe that Sonia would get her leg replaced instead of her arm, however.

* * *

 

_"Let me go. It's okay."_

_-Natasha Romanoff_

* * *

 

_"Are you enjoying yourself!?"_

_-Mukuro Ikusaba_

* * *

 

Our two badass that were trained harshly! They both died and are dangerous both are actually cinnamon rolls! Natasha could beat anyone without her gadgets and Mukuro can come out of a violent battle unscathed. 

 

To bad they fucking died.

* * *

 

_"I'm always angry . . . "_

_-Bruce Banner_

* * *

 

_"I still . . . want him to live . . . !"_

_-Juzo Sakakura_

* * *

 

This one is obvious.

 

Both are punching machines when angry, but when mellow are surprisingly cool. And I see that instead of berbally calming him down, Mukuro would tire him out or tell a joke to make him laugh or collapse from Exhasution.

* * *

 

_"My name is Nick Fury. I'm here to talk about the Avengers Initiative."_

_-Nicholas "Nick" Fury_

* * *

_"Where's Yukizome!?"_

_-Kyosuke Munakata_

* * *

I ain't gonna explain myself because you all probably know.


	2. Za Heroes Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the heroes!

* * *

_"I used to think of myself one way. But, after this . . . I am something else. And still me, I think. But that's not what everyone else sees."_

_-Wanda Maximoff_

* * *

 

_"Do you want to die?"_

_-Maki Harukawa_

* * *

 

What's this? What's this!? 

 

Maki as Wanda!?

 

Both are badass women and both fought for something or someone. Maki fought for her orphanage and Wanda fought Thanos to avenge Vision. Both wear red and both let out cries of anguish when someone important to them died: Kaito for Maki and Pietro and Vision for Wanda.

* * *

 

_"You didn't see that coming?"_

_-Pietro Maximoff_

* * *

 

_"Kill without being caught, and then survive the trial . . . Sounds eerily similar to the real world."_

_-Rantarou Amami_

* * *

 

Both Pietro and Rantarou have younger siblings who they love and care for deeply, and would do anything to protect them. They stand up for what they think is right and they both were killed doing something that helped others.

 

When Rantarou died, his death actually helped Shuichi find out that Tsumugi was the mastermind, and Pietro's death brought Clint and Wanda closer together.

* * *

 

_"Well, I was born yesterday."_

_-Vision_

* * *

 

_"I love seeing the expressions people make when they're enjoying themselves. That's why I play piano. . . To see the smiles on everyone's faces. And that's why we need to expose the mastermind and end this dumb killing game! So we can smile with everyone else!"_

_-Kaede Akamatsu_

* * *

 

Surprise!? Surprise! 

 

Kaede and Vision did things that made people gain trust in them. Kaede being everyone's hope and Vision proving his trustworthiness by lifting the hammer. Both died for doing something but died willingly. Kaede believed that she killed Rantarou, while Vision was ready to die if it meant that Thanos wouldn't win. 

 

We we orginally wanted Kaito but after seeing one of the comments we changed it.

 

CREDITS TO YOU BTW!

* * *

  _"I’m only alive because fate wants me alive. Thanos is just the latest in a long line of bastards, and he’ll be the latest to feel my vengeance. Fate wills it so."_

_-Thor Odinson_

* * *

 

_"The impossible is possible! All you gotta do is make it so!"_

_-Kaito Momota_

* * *

 

Both Kaito and Thor seemed boastful, hypocritical, and arrogant but are later on revealed to be caring, understanding, and always ready to listen to their friends worries. They both had severe injuries that kinda brought them down: Thor's lost of his eye and Kaito's illness. But that didn't stop them from what they achieved: The ending of the killing game and Thanos' death.

 

Goddamn grape and psychotic bear.

* * *

 " _The sun will shine on us again."_

_-Loki Laufeyson_

* * *

_"Y'know . . . cause I'm a liar."_

_-Kokichi Ouma._

* * *

This one is already seen!

 

They both are mischievous and cunning, Loki with his tricks and Kokichi with his lies! They both were willing to do anything to get their desire, with Loki brainwashing and manipulating people and Kokichi making all of them hate him and then killing himself in a attempt to end the killing game!  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know who you think who will be who!


	3. ZA Heroes Part 3

* * *

_"Come. This is no place to die!"_

_-T'Challa_

* * *

 

_"I wanna see Peko again . . . "_

_-Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu_

* * *

 

Both are rich and are the king/heir to a organization or a kingdom. Even though Fuyuhiko doesn't know how to fight, he can scare people with his mere presence while T'Challa can make everyone trust him by just being there. Despite that, both are extremely kind souls that just want the best for everyone. 

 

They also both have a younger sibling who they care for deeply.

 

Speaking of which . . . 

* * *

 

_"NOT THAT HARD, GENIUS!"_

_-Shuri_

* * *

 

_"I'm a Ultimate Little Sister and this place is loser ville!"_

_-Natsumi Kuzuryu_

* * *

 

Both love to annoy their older brothers and sometimes humiliate them. They love to poke fun at them and laugh at them when they get something wrong.

 

But they care so much for them and would do anything to protect them. And I love to see Natsumi being a meme lord and inventing things for Fuyuhiko!

* * *

 

_"For Wakanda? Without question."_

_-Okoye_

* * *

 

_"Shall I bring you some answers?"_

_-Peko Pekoyama_

* * *

 

Both are devoted to what they do: Wakanda for Okoye and Fuyuhiko for Peko. Both are ready to follow orders and fight when needed but hold themselves when ordered.

* * *

 

_"I'm going to die with the biggest idiots in the galaxy."_

_-Gamora_

* * *

 

_"I WILL LIVE! I REFUSE TO DIE IN A HELLHOLE LIKE THIS!"_

_-Kirumi Tojo_

* * *

 

Both look after their team or their classmates and both are level-headed and serene. Both are protective but they don't mind getting their hands dirty if it means to protect someone.

 

THEY ALSO BOTH DIED BY FALLING! Well, Gamora came back but not Kirumi.

* * *

 

" _You feel love! Sexual love! For her!"_

_-Mantis_

* * *

 

_"Nyeh . . . "_

_-Himiko Yumeno_

* * *

 

Both are kind of innocent when it comes to things and both aren't afraid to speak their mind. Both are also extremely helpful at times and are willing to do anything!

 

I can also see Himiko being even more adorable!

 

* * *

_"I can't keep listening to the same song AGAIN, AGAIN, AND AGAIN!!"_

_-Drax_

* * *

 

_"Don't . . . lose . . . Akane . . . "_

_-Nekomaru Nidai_

* * *

 

Both are extremely action-seeking and are kind of the muscle mass of the group! Both aren't afraid to speak their mind and both are ready to protect the ones they love very deeply!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know who you think will be the rest of the heroes in the comments!


End file.
